Goode school of performing Arts
by Stephene Goddess of Death
Summary: Welcome to Goode. Home of future Actors, Singers, and Stars. Percy was used to the same old same old at that school. That is until some blond haired girl named Annabeth came into the picture. All mortal no gods. Percabeth & soon Thalico. OCCness involved
1. Chapter 1

**OK IF you are reading this then the poll is closed and Goode school of performing arts won or I just wanted to write it. Anyways here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Im not a boy. I have checked down south and made sure. Okay?**

**Percy's POV**

I walked into Goode High school of performing arts or GSPA for short. So I walked over to my locker to find my girlfriend ,Rachel Elizabeth Dare, leaning against it. She really likes me and I used to like her so we started to go out. Then my feeling faded and her parents are really rich and important so if I break up with RED they would ruin me. I have been wanting to break up with her all last year. Now its Junior year so im going to try to break up with her. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the voice that belonged to no other then RED

"OMG Percy hi babe." Rachel said then she pulled me into a kiss.

"Hey baby."I said in a deep voice. RED laughed and her red hair bounced when she laughed.

"Your funny Perce. I have to go see you at lunch." She said and with that she ran off. I started putting stuff in my locker when my cousins Nico and Thalia and some blond girl came up to me.

"Hey kelp-for-brains what ya doing." Thalia said. She has blue eyes that look like they are literally cracking with lightning when shes happy. They were like that and I was wondering why. Maybe it was because she was with Nico. I know your probably thinking eww they are cousins why would they crush on each other. Well Thalia's dad ,Zeus, and Nico's dad ,Hades, aren't real brothers. Hades is adopted to Zeus but is my dad ,Poseidon's real bro and Zeus is Poseidon's real brother. Its kind of hard to explain.

"Putting stuff in my locker." I said.

"Well Percy this is Annabeth Chase my best friend-." Thalia said pointing to a blond girl that looked like your typical California except her eyes were gray not blue. They looked like she was thinking of a way to take me down in a battle. "-Annabeth this is my Percy Jackson my cousin."

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking into my new school Goode High school of performing arts when I bumped into someone and dropped all my stuff on the floor including my Ipod witch was on Move Along by All American Rejects.

"Sorry." I said quickly once I saw who I bumped into. She looked like the kind that could snap your neck with one finger. She had black spiky hair and electrifying blue eyes. Then I remembered those eyes. I gasped. That was Thalia Grace my best friend 4 years ago.

"Thalia?!" I asked. She got wide eyed and gasped.

"Annabeth?!" She asked. We gave each other a huge hug.

"What are you doing here?" We asked at the same time. We both started laughing and people looked at us weirdly.

"I've been going to school here for 3 years." She said.

"I just started going here today." I said. Then some kid I think it was Nico Di Angelo from pictures I have seen came walking up to us.

"Wooow. Your laughing. I havent seen you laugh for 4 years." He said. "Whos this?"

"This is my friend Annabeth Chase the reason I havent laughed for 4 years" Thalia said. Then she flicked my head.

"Ow I thought I was your best friend." I said. She started laughing.

"Come on" She said and then started to walk away. She kept walking until she reached some boy with raven black hair's locker.

"Hey kelp-for-brains what ya doing." Thalia said. The boy turned his head.

"Putting stuff in my locker." Raven hair said.

"Well Percy this is Annabeth Chase my best friend-." Thalia said and she pointed at me. "-Annabeth this is my Percy Jackson my cousin." She said pointing to Rav- Percy.

"Well lets get to class I dont want to be late on the first day again" Nico said. We all walked to our classes. Me and Percy had the same class so he would walk with me.

"Here it is. Mr. Blofis a.k.a my step-dad's room" Percy said and then we walked in. I love this school already.


	2. Love

**MY INTERNET IS WEIRD. I couldn't get into my internet yesterday and today BTW I BLAME HERMES.*Thunder* Sorry Hermes.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own PJO. Rick does. OR you belong with me**

**Nico's POV**

It was lunch time and I kept thinking of earlier. I was glad to hear Thalia laugh. _It sounded beautiful._ I thought. _What? No what am I saying. _What is going on. I don't think of Thalia like that. _You think she_and_her laugh are beautiful. _AGH NO. _JUST SHUT UP ALREADY. _I thought. Then I realized I was having an argument with myself. I think im crazy. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard I voice.

"Hey Nikkie" Someone said. I knew it was Thalia right away. I can recognize her voice anywhere. NOT LIKE THAT shes my cousin. Well I think so. She is Percy's cousin and im Percy's cousin but me and Thalia's dads aren't blood related at all. Anyways I turned around and there was.

"Hey Grace." I said she glared at me but it looked like she did it halfheartedly

"What are you doing after school?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said. I swore she looked happy.

"Wanna come over to my house? Zeus isn't gonna be home and I don't want to be alone." She said. She called her dad Zeus. Same with me I call my dad Hades.

"Hades isn't gonna be home so sure." I said. I swore she smiled but it was gone as fast as I got there so I thought I was mistaken.

"Cool." She said then she walked away. For some reason I found myself staring at her when she walked away. I shook my head. _She's my cousin in a way _darn it im talking to myself again. _Well im the sane part of you. DATE THALIA. _No she is my cousin...Not really though. But I have a girlfriend.

School was FINALLY over so I ran straight home put my stuff down and ran to Thalia's house as fast as I could. When I got to her door I was sweating and panting because she lived 3 miles and he got there in 6 minuets. _Ahh what love does to a boy_ I thought _WHAT?! LOVE no I don't love her...I like her _I thought. Wait I just admitted I like her no wait I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND but I still like her. Do I? Anyways I was sweating and panting because it was 95 degrees outside and I ran at full speed. I almost fell over on the steps when all of the sudden the front door opened.

"Nico? Why are you all sweaty and how are you here already school got out 5 minuets ago and it would have taken you like 3 or 4 minuets to get here?" She asked.

"Ran *pant* here as *pant* fast as *pant* as I *pant* could." I said.

"Come inside. Sit down. Relax." She said and dragged me inside. I sat down on the couch. She walked over to me.

"Well when you catch you breath you can do whatever you want I just dont want to be home alone. Its always weird here when im alone after the first day of school ends." She said.

"Okay." I said still trying to catch my breath but Thalia looked so pretty the way the sun hit her face so I couldn't. She started to walk away. I looked around. There was so much to do. Did I mention she lived in a mansion? No? Oh well. I decided to follow her because she was going in the direction of the game room. I went in the game room (BEST ROOM EVER) and started to play some video games but stopped when I heard some amazing singing.

"But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts, She's cheer captain and im on the bleachers. Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see im the one who understands you, Been here all along so why cant you see, You belong with me, You belong with me." She sang. When she said me the second time she looked over and saw me and stopped singing.

"Nico?" She asked

"That was amazing. Who is it for? I can tell someone with a girlfriend already." I asked/said

"Just a close friend." She said. Her, like, only friends are me and Percy and we both have girlfriends

"Is it for Percy because me and Percy are like your only friends and we both have girlfriends?" I asked. _Please dont be Percy PLEASE dont be Percy._

"No its not Percy." She said.

"Is it for me?" I said adding a little laugh so I dont sound hopeful.

"I have other friends." She defended.

"Well speaking of relationships ima break up with Brittney tomorrow." I said. I didn't really want to be with Brit anyways and I would feel guilty crushing on someone when im already dating.

"Why? She's like perfect. She's the captain of the cheer squad and popular." She asked. I shrugged.

"I like someone else." I said. Thalia had a slight smile but it was gone quickly.

"Who?" She asked. I smirked.

"Tell me who you like and I'll tell you who I like." I said.

"Fine BUT at the same time." She said. I smirked again.

"Ok 1...2...3!" I shouted. None of us said anything. I looked outside.

"Its getting dark I should go home." I said.

"Ya." Thalia said. We walked over to the front door and I walked out.

"Bye Death-Breath." She said.

"Bye Pinecone Face." I said and with that I walked back home. I cant believe I almost told her I liked her. Tomorrow ima break up with Brit.

**Thalia's POV**

I cant believe I almost told Nico who I liked. I just hope he doesn't find out and if he does it doesn't change things between us.

**MY F***IN INTERNET I HATE YOU HERMES jk I luv you Hermes but still WHY YOU DO THIS im actually screaming to the sky "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS HERMES. DO YOU NOT LOVE ME." lol. Weird thing is 1 of the 1,000,000 resons I love Thalia is that her last name, Grace, was my best friends first name. I miss Gracie. I had to move so I can never see her IN MY LIFE. LIKE EVER AGAIN. WAAAAAA MY LIFE IS OVER O-V-E-R. Sorry for going all Zeus on you guys.**

**R&R**

**-Stephene**


	3. Secind Day

**SORRY 4 NO POSTEDING. My 7th grade brain cant handle my science or my 8th grade math. What my teacher calls 8th grade math is more like 9th grade math.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick I wouldn't be in 7th grade...**

**Annabeth's POV**

I had a fun first day at GSPA but it had to end. Today is the second day and I want it to be better. I walked through the front doors of Goode then all of the sudden a blob of black hair flew into me.

"ANNIE!" It said. The only person who dared to call me that was..

"Hey Thals." I said. She dragged me down the hall for what seemed like forever till we reached a closet then she pulled me in.

"Guess what." She said in a slight whisper.

"What?" I asked. She looked kind of hesitant.

"I like..." She said leaving it hang in the air. "Someone" she said.

"Does this someone have a name?" I asked.

"Hisho." She coughed out.

"Hisho? Sound like Nico." I said wiggling my eyebrows. She looked away.

"Its NICO. OMG I knew it. The way you blush when you see him. You only did that with Luke." As soon as I said those words I wanted to take them back. Luke was our friend when we were kids. We all ran away and found each other. Thalia started to like Luke but then he left us for 'The Titians' a group of bad kids who drink, smoke, and steal for fun.

"Maybe its Nico but dont tell him. PLEASE." She yelled.

"FINE." I yelled and we walked out. We went to our lockers and got our stuff and headed to our classes when she said.

"I never saw your schedule Annie." Thalia said. We started to compare them.

_Annabeth Chase_

Period 1- Music Ind. Rm. 101  
Period 2- Architecture  
Period 3- Greek Mythology Rm. 145  
Lunch  
Period 4- Art Rm. 302  
Period 5- Music  
Period 6- Study Hall

_Thalia Grace_

Period 1- Music Ind. Rm. 361  
Period 2- Band  
Period 3- Greek Mythology Rm 145  
Lunch  
Period 4- Dance. Rm 227  
Period 5- Music  
Period 6- Study Hall

"Awesome we have everything but periods 2 and 4 together." She said then she walked off to her Music Ind.. I walked into Music Ind. and sat next to Percy.

"Hey wise-girl." He said. I looked at him.

"Wise-girl?" I asked.

"Ya its my new nickname for you because yesterday you TOTALY show some smarts. And when the teacher tried to correct you that was funny you just walked up to him and yelled about how he was all wrong." He finished laughing so loud everyone just looked at him.

"Well if im a Wise-girl then your a Seaweed Brain." I said. He stopped laughing and looked at me. 

"Seaweed Brain?" He asked.

"Well your LOVE the water and I think all thats in your head is seaweed." For emphasis I pulled down his head and looked in his ear "Nope, nothing." I said. He pulled away

**JUST A BEUTIFUL LINE BREAK. HAVENT SEEN YOU FOR A BIT. HERES LUNCH**

**Percy's POV**

After my laughing fit me and Annabeth walked out of Music Ind. when she said

"Lemmie see your schedule." I handed her mine

Perseus Jackson

Period 1- Music Ind. Rm. 101  
Period 2- Acting Rm. 132  
Period 3- Greek Mythology Rm. 145  
Lunch  
Period 4- Swimming. Rm. Gym  
Period 5- Music  
Period 6- Study Hall

"'Kay just wanted to see. Lets go eat now." She said as she dragged me to the cafiteria. After we paid for our food we sat down by Thalia, Nico, My friend Grover, His girlfriend Juniper, and Nico's sister Bianca. We all ate our buffalo chicken salad and made some jokes. When something happened.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hey there people of Goode." someone on stage said to a mic "I almost forgot we need to have the new kid sing her heart out.-" I hope he doesnt mean me "- Give it up for Annabeth Chase." He means me. Everyone was claping and pushing me up to the stage.

"Hello." I said. _WHAT DO I SING_ I thought. "Heres a song that I really like. Its Just the way you Are by Bruno Mars."

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeahh_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah _

Everyone got up and was clapping really loud.

"Give it up for Annabeth Chase." The DJ person said. I walked back to the lunch table sat down and started eating. I stopped when I saw my friends looking at me.

"What?!" I asked. They all looked away. "Good." I said. The bell rung telling me it was time for the next class. We all got up, said our goodbyes, and walked off into the sunset. Just kidding. We went to our classes. Or as I like to call it. Tartarus on earth with Ms. Dodds. Did I mention we are all Greek Mythology geeks.

**There it is chapter 3. I put in room numbers because I want people to have the same subjects but in different rooms. Also I got the schedules from 'Goode High School of Performing Arts' by HAZLE DAUGHTER OF HADES and changed them up. I just realized we are both daughters of Hades and both have a story about basically the same thing.**

**R&R**

**-Stephene**


	4. Honestly

**HEY guys go checkout this amazing story by booksarelaw. Its called Worst Week Ever GO LOOK IT UP ITZ AWESOME. Chaptar 4. HERE IT IS.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick I wouldn't of just turned 12 in september.**

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about how amazingly Annabeth sang at lunch. That didnt help me in swimming class. I slowed my laps by 5 seconds. I was walking to my locker to get my music book when RED came up to me **(AN havent seen her 4 a while)** a big kiss reminding me I had to break it off with her.

"Hey babe. Ima be late for PE but see ya after school?" She asked.

"Actually I need to go to the lunch room after school to sing a song." _for you_ I added in my mind.

"Oh okay. I'll be sure to watch it." She said. _Good _I thought.

"'Kay see you there." I said and walked to my locker to get my stuff. I had music with Annabeth and Thalia. I walked into Mr. Brunner's music room and stood next to Thals and Annabeth.

"Thals. Wise Girl. Come to the lunch room after school. Ima be singing a song." I whispered to them. They nodded. Then we started music class.

**Hi ima line break. I'll be nice and have u skip school with me XD. DONT TELL TEACHER.**

**(still Percy's POV)**

I saw a lot of people in the lunch room. I ran up to the stage, gave my friends a thumbs up, and got my Head-set mic.

"Hey guys how you doing?" I got lots of 'Greats' and claps. "Great. So this song goes out to my girlfriend Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I said. I winked at said girl. "Its a song I made called Honestly."

"Honestly, why are my clothes out on the street?" I sang. She looked confused.

"Honestly, I think you've lost your mind" She looked hurt.

"I can't believe I came home to find my car keyed

Honestly I'm way too tired to fight" People in the crowd laughed

"Round and round drama every time" It was true. She was a drama queen.

"Ima go 'cause I got no

Problem with saying goodbye" She looked like she was piecing it together.

"Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

Having the time of my life" She looked like she was getting it a little.

"'Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

And get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here" She looks like she got it. How bout some more help RED.

"But I'm gonna party tonight

'Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care" Now she should get it. BREAKUP SONG.

"Honestly everybody's stoked I'm finally free

Honestly my phone's blowing up tonight" I'll be FREE. YES!

"I'll go out get drunk again" I never got drunk once but it sounded cool.

"Make out with all your dumb friends" I wouldn't really.

"Tag your face just to rub it in" Sounds fun. To me. She looked like she was gonna burst in flames.

"Ima go 'cause I got no

Problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

Having the time of my life" Is it wrong?

"'Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

And get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here" I dont really need to do I? No.

"But I'm gonna party tonight

'Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care" Not one bit.

"Ohhhh

Don't roll up when they're playing my song

Don't act right when you know you're dead wrong

You're out of line, out of line, good night" GOOD BYE RED.

"Well I'm undercover, you can drop that bomb

It's a little too late cause I'm already gone

I'm already gone" Gone forever.

"Honestly you did it to yourself

So don't blame me" Dont blame me RED. Its your fault for being a BITCH.

"Ima go 'cause I got no

Problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

Having the time of my life" This is just to true

"'Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

And get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here

But I'm gonna party tonight"

"Ima go 'cause I got no

Problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

Having the time of my life" I just wanna repeat it over and over.

"'Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

And get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here" No I shouldn't.

"But I'm gonna party tonight" I'LL THROW A PARTY. Great idea me.

"'Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

'Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care "

When I was done everyone was standing and claping.

"Rachel if you couldn't tell I'm breaking up with you." She looked about ready to cry or rip my head off. Before she could she stormed away out of the room. "Bye forever RED." I walked down to my friends.

"Finally free dude." Nico said. "Now that you broke up with your girlfriend I need to break up with mine." He said. I looked at the clock on the wall. _3:40 pm_.

"Crap I have to go guys. BYE" I shouted as I ran away. I needed to get home before 3:45 pm or Smelly Gabe won't take it lightly. I ran in the door of my apartment and looked at the clock _3:47 pm _hopefully he didnt care. I was wrong.

"Hey twerp. I have a new knife. I need a test dummy. You will be perfect. Your already a dummy." He growled. He came at me with his knife and held out my arm.

"No. No please." I begged. He just chuckled.

"Hold still brat." Then he cut my arm. Not a little cut but a HUGE deep one on my shoulder. I screamed out in pain. "Wimp go clean your self up and go to sleep. You get 30 minuets of TV got it?." He asked. I nodded so hard my head hurt. I walked to the bathroom holding my arm. I got some bandages and disinfectant and went to my room.

After putting on disinfectant I wrapped it in a bandage and went to sleep. Smelly Gabe was my step-dad. He abused me and said if I tell anyone he would kill me then them. My mom wasn't in town at all this month so I was left with Gabe. He always sent me down to the store to buy beer or smokes and when he got a new weapon (which was about every other day) he would test it on me. My thought were cleared when I started to go to sleep.

**Rachel's POV**

That little jerk. Singing a break up song to me in front of the whole school. GAH I just wanna- and then- later ill- GAH I hate him. I just hate him. Ill get my revenge. I WILL.

**THERE IT IS. The song is called Honestly by Hot Chelle Rae. Now I have a little Review/Update chart.**

**1 review** = **7 days**

**2 reviews = 6-7 days**

**3 reviews = 6-7 days**

**4 reviews = 5-6 days**

**5 reviews = 5 days**

**6 reviews = 3 days**

**7 reviews = 2 days**

**I might not be able to post any quicker than 2 days because of school. Maybe on the weekend I could post every day though.**

**R&R**

**-Stephene**


	5. I got some bad luck

**I should have more Thalia and Nico. Next chapter. Please review if you want Thalico or not. Please review what parings you want. OMFG OMFG OMFG ITS HERE HOUSE OF HADES IS HERE EEEEEEEK. I woke up this morning, looked around, and yelled real loud and jumped around on my bed and went all out fan girl. I walked up to random people and said " Guess what. HOUSE OF HADES COMES OUT TODAAAY EEEEEK" anyways MY RANT IS OVER NOW. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Rick owns PJO. Annabeth owns Percy.**

**Annabeth's POV**

**(****Is that up there big font?) **So I was driving in my car right when all of the sudden my 2nd fave song I knew you were Trouble came on. So naturally I started to sing along. "Once upon a time, A few mistakes ago. I was in you sights, you got me alone. You found me, you found me, you found me. I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that" then I stopped singing when I saw something weird.

I saw Percy walking down the street but that's not was weird. He was limping sort of.

I pulled over and honked to get his attention. It worked. He jumped so high I didn't know someone could jump that high. He squinted his eyes and stared at me.

"Wise girl?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No its the ice cream man. Get in," I said. He walked over to my car and leaned in the passenger door.

"Is there I reason you want me in your car?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I was gonna drive you to where you were going because you seem to be limping a wee bit." I said.

"No I don't need a ride," he replied.

"Okay then. Hey where are you going at this time of night anyways?" I asked.

"Nowhere just doing job for my step-dad." he said then walked off. _That was weird_ I thought _who wouldn't want a ride? _I shook that thought a\out of my head and drove back home wondering why he looked so much in pain.

**Percy's POV**

So I woke up at like 9:30 pm and went to get some dinner quietly but no Gabe was on the couch drinking his ass off when he heard me, threw a half full can of beer at me, and sent me for more beer . AND while I was walking to the store the gray eyed wonder happened to drive by, and scared the shit out of me. She wanted to give me a ride but I didn't want her to drive me to the beer store so I said no even though the beer can hit my knee and it throbbing . So I walked into the beer store and went down an isle when I man walked up to me and said

"Hey what do you think you doing? Underage drinking?" a man said. I turned and saw a man with brown shaggy hair and big black eyes.

"No im getting beer for my step-dad," I said and turned away. I garbed some beer, walked to the cashier, fished out 5 bucks, and walked back home.

I was walking down the road when I heard a noise from the ally way. I looked to my right and saw nothing. I heard something to my right 5 minuets later. I looked. Nothing. I kept walking and hearing things till I got to the apartment..

I ran inside, threw the beer on the couch and ran to get something out of the fridge. I ate a little ham and cheese sandwich then ran up to my room. I looked over at my clock and saw the time. 10:00 pm it said. I decided to go to sleep. I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**LINE BREAKERERERER (still percy's pov)**

I just want to DIE. While walking to school it started to rain so my cloths got wet. Then a car drove by me and splashed a puddle of muddy water all over me. Then a dog ran up to me, ripped my jeans up, and ran away with my shoe. So now I have Wet, muddy, ripped cloths and am missing a shoe. Then to make it worse RED came up to me and slapped me hard then said I made a huge mistake breaking up with her.

But my luck turned upside down when RED turned away and slipped on a little water from my cloths and landed on her face. I was laughing all the way to my locker. I put my wet backpack in my locker and started heading to my step-dad's room when I saw Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and Grover hanging out so I went to hang with them.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I asked.

"It's Goi- Why are you clothes all muddy?" Grover asked. Told them about all that happened today and when I got to the Rachel slipping part they were cracking up.

"I hope she broke her pretty little face," Annabeth said. When we were all done laughing we walked over to the cafeteria seeing how we had half an hour left till school started. Then Nico's girlfriend, Brittney, came over. We call Brittney Brit. When she's around but when she's gone we just call her britch. Like bitch but with a r. Get it? No? Okay anyways britch walked over and slapped Nico in the face and stormed away. We all looked over at Nico.

"I broke up with her yesterday and she's still med," He said. We all nodded when the bell rung. We all said our goodbyes and walked to our classes. So that left me and Annabeth were walling to Paul's room. The thing is that my step dad , Paul, lives in a different apartment then us and he's not really my step dad because he and my mom aren't married but Paul knows about Gabe and is okay with Gabe being married to my mom because my mom doesn't love Gabe she loves Paul..

We walked into Paul's room and sat down while he did he lecture on Olympians INC. and I wasn't really paying attention to it. You see my real dad , Poseidon , is one of the managers of Olympus INC. along with Thalia's dad , Zeus, and Nico's dad , Hades. We know everything about the company and we don't like to tell people we are there kids. Then people would ask for autographs all them time. The only people we have told are Grover and Annabeth.

So I pretty much spaced out when Paul started talking then next thing I know I' m walking with Annabeth down the road.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" She asked. I looked at her.

"I want to but I cant. Sorry my step-dad would be mad if I'm late." I answered.

"Paul?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. here's the thing," Then I told her about how Paul and my mom aren't married, how Gabe's my step-dad, blah blah blah.

"Oh okay well see you tomorrow," She said. And walked away. I ran home and did the normal stuff. Got home, got beat, ate, got beer, went to sleep.

**I confused myself because I made Paul Percy's step-dad and Gabe Percy's step-dad so I confused myself. Anyways I am exited for today it being October 8****th**** and all. HOUSE OF HADEEEES. I wonder who closes the doors of death. I hope it is coach Hedge. Sorry all you Hedge lovers but I want everyone else alive. I wanted to make this a little longer then the rest of my chapters which is still not that long and I'm sorry. BTW ima put suggestions of stories to read down here from now on.**

_**By the Light of the Moon **_**by ashtheking**

_**Altered Destinies **_**by Anaklusmos14**

_**Bigger Than This**_** by PiperElizabethMclean**

**R&R**

**-Stephene**


	6. AN I sowwy!

Sorry for no update. I have lots of stuff I got to do. Won't update for like...1-3 weeks. SORRY! I love you more than I love life itself but I cant update because of life,school,figuring out which parents house I'll stay at for the weekend. Stuffy. 


End file.
